1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery box that is placed at the entrance of an apartment or a tenant building and that receives home delivery parcels, a delivery from a laundry, etc., even when the destination receiver is not at home, and allows the receiver to receive the goods when he or she has come home, and also concerns a delivery box capable of handling a registered mail which can store registered mails safely and manage them properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An explanation will be briefly given of a conventional delivery box for receiving home delivery parcels, a delivery from a laundry, etc. When a destination receiver is not at home, a delivery man operates ten keys on the delivery box to enter the room number of the receiver, and since boxes that have no goods are displayed on the screen, the delivery man enters a box number of any box having no goods.
Next, when the parcel is put into the selected box and the door is closed, a receipt and a delivery certificate are issued by the printer; thus, the delivery man receives the receipt, and puts the delivery certificate into the corresponding mail post of the destination room number, thereby completing the delivery.
The receiver of the parcel, who has seen the delivery certificate in the mail post, inserts a card given to the receiver when became a tenant thereof into a card reader; then the door of the box containing the parcel opens, and after taking the parcel out, the door is closed, thereby completing the receiving process.
In the case of parcels delivered by the above-mentioned automatic delivery system, all the tenants in the apartment, etc., agree to receive parcels by means of such a box; however, in the case of registered mails, in particular, registered mails with cash, some tenants do not agree to receive these from the delivery box because off ear of theft, etc. The resulting problem is that the delivery box is not used for delivering registered mails.
The present invention has been devised to solve the above-mentioned problem, and its objective is to provide a delivery box capable of handling registered mails that allows the receivers to selectively receive registered mails depending on their desire, and also allows selective deliveries depending on the contents of registered mails, and the door of the box is designed to have a double structure so as to protect the contents from theft.
A delivery box capable of handling registered mails of the present invention, which has been devised to solve the above-mentioned objective, is provided with: a means for preliminarily memorizing kinds of registered mails that are not accepted by receivers, with respect to each of the receivers; an electronic information reading means for reading electronic information of a registered mail; a judgment means for making a judgment as to whether or not the kind of the registered mail read by the electronic information reading means is permitted by a destination receiver as an acceptable mail; and a means for opening a lid of a registered mail locker when the registered mail has been judged as an acceptable mail.
Moreover, in another aspect of the present invention, the delivery box is provided with: a means for preliminarily memorizing kinds of registered mails that are not accepted by receivers, with respect to each of the receivers; a means for identifying a mail man based upon whether or not a card possessed by the mail man is coincident with a pass number; an electronic information reading means for reading electronic information of a registered mail; a judgment means for making a judgment as to whether or not the kind of the registered mail read by the electronic information reading means is permitted by a destination receiver as an acceptable mail; and a means for opening a lid of a registered mail locker when the registered mail has been judged as an acceptable mail.
Furthermore, in other aspects of the present invention, the delivery box is designed so that, after the electronic information has been read, the name of the destination receiver is displayed so as to confirm the destination address, and is also designed so that the registered mail locker is provided with a plurality of divided rooms inside the lid, each of the divided rooms being provided with an inner lid so as to doubly ensure safety.